


Life is perfect

by Leofina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: <3, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, cullrian - Freeform, love love love, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofina/pseuds/Leofina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little gift for my Ellie -  Cullrian Oneshot with lots of smut and love :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingAmatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/gifts).



Cullen stood at the top of the stairs, watching Dorian leaving the little Tavern. No doubt he had been in for a chat with Bull, a cheery smile on his lips as he looked up to see the commander standing there with crossed arms and twitching lips of his own. “Ah my personal escort in case I do not manage to find my fiance’s dent?” Dorian chuckled while going up the stairs and Cullen exaggerating by bowing low “At your service…” The blond responded cheerfully himself. Dispite the guards around them, Cullen leaned in for a gentle kiss and smiling warmly at Dorian who always seem to be a little surprise by that. He shouldn’t be. Not any longer.

Cullen and Dorian were about to be married, everyone knew that - if anyone would have an issue with that it would be Cullen himself to throw them out of Skyhold. Dorian had run from his nature long enough and deserved peace and it was Cullen’s duty to achieve that - with pleasure. The commander took Dorian’s hand and they walked along the wall to his office tower. “Did you and Bull talk about more arrangements for the wedding?” He asked curiously, actually burning to know what would wait for him since he never married before but knew from others that there were always some traditional games, weren’t there? It left him a bit tense just to come up with ideas - since Bull was the one planning those no doubt. Dorian just grinned and sighed “Actually we were just talking about the many positions I want to try with you at our honeymoon.”

Cullen choke and stopped for a moment, a healthy blush coloring his face as he stared at his lover with big wide eyes. Dorian chuckled amused, he hoped for such reaction because it was too adorable for his own good. Cullen relaxed then as he got the hint that Dorian again was just teasing him. He always enjoyed doing that and the the blond chuckled himself, brushing his hand through his curly strains in relief. “I see, a surprise then…” Was his conclusion for Dorian’s avoiding answer and no longer bothered. They reached the office and Cullen closed the doors, hearing Dorian already climbing up the ladder. Cullen blew out the candles of his desk so no one would get the idea to get here this late, expecting him to work. He also undid his gloves already, placing them on the desk together with the chest plate that he put on one of the dummies. Then he joined Dorian upwards, seeing him already comfortable on their bed - naked and exposed in his teasing perfection. How in Andrastes name could he undo all the buckles of his robe so fast? Cullen always wondered.

With an adorable blush Cullen held his breath and undid his mantle, then throwing off his boots and opening the belt of his pants. their eyecontact never breaking. Dorian started to stroke himself as he watched, that look he gave the commander - it was sending shivers down Cullen’s spine. He stripped nude then crawled onto the bed himself and on top of Dorian.  
“Hello commander…” Dorian said in a dark husky voice that made Cullen chuckle a little nervously. “Ready to command me?” The mage added with an evil sexy grin as he made himself comfortable on the pillow with the blond on top of him. Cullen gasp a little as their members brushed against one another and kissed Dorian then who gasped and moaned against those lips. A greedy hand brushed through Cullen’s hair as they were making out, their bodies slowly starting to grind against each other.  
As the kiss broke it was Cullen who spoke “I am commanding everyone all day - I wouldn’t mind a little break from that and following your orders instead….” Dorian’s grin got wider and he ran his hand down Cullen’s muscular chest.

“Where do you want me Dorian…?” He asked and tried to lure out words from the mage by assaulting the neck with kisses and licks. It actually delayed any possible answer, Dorian closing his eyes and just enjoying the pleasant effect this affectionate move had on him. “I want your warm mouth around my cock, Commander.” Dorian said shamelessly and grinning to what that direct order had as effect on his lover. Cullen reached to kiss him with a shy smile, then focusing on traveling down, making a hold to tease Dorian’s nipples with his tongue, sucking in the hard nub, then focusing on the other. Then he crawled further down, his eyes up when kissing each of the abs, the belly button, then trailing down the soft line of hair down.

“Mhhh Amatus…” Dorian hissed in joy and played with those golden curls. He bucking up his hips when the warmth of cullen’s mouth finally surrounded his eagerness. So warm and soft, Dorian purred with each stroke of those lips. Their hands clapsed together as Cullen spoiled his beloved Dorian with his mouth. Time only felt like seconds to Dorian, no matter how long he wanted this to last, he felt getting closer and didn’t want to just yet - not so soon. “Amatus…” He groaned and lifted Cullen’s chin as he looked up at him. “Come here…” He then commanded and Cullen did. they kissed long and deep, Dorian gasping into the heated kiss as he spread his legs to let his commander rest between them. One of Cullens hand moved to Dorian’s lips and he did not hesitate to suck them between his lips, playfully running his tongue around them since he knew what his amatus was doing next. He relaxed underneath when the hand then moved down and they kissed again, he lightly shifted his hips and groaned into the kiss when feeling the first finger diving in carefully. Cullen then broke the kiss, lips just inches away from each other as they felt he breath of the other on the light swollen lips. He then lightly started moving his finger, bending it until Dorian cried out a ‘kaffas’, collapsing in joy on the mattress underneath. The pride in Cullen’s eyes were the most adoring sight for Dorian as he opened his eyes to look at his lover. Then Cullen moved to Dorian’s neck again, nibbling and licking the tanned skin, inhaling the man’s spicy exotic scent that he was already smelling all over his place, especially their bed. Cullen was addicted to it, when being alone he used to sniff at the pillow for so long until he finally fell asleep.

The second finger then joined and Cullen waited for Dorian to come down from his wave of excitement before whispering lightly. “Will Mr.-soon-to-be-Rutherford hand me over the oil?” He nibbled on Dorian’s earlope, the mage just chuckled to the sweet tone of that name, pride and happiness warming his chest by the thought to soon have this dashing Commander all for himself, he would carry his name - laying down all the bad memories of his own family ones, changing it for a life of happiness with the man beside him.  
Dorian reached for the flask next to the bed and instead of giving it to Cullen, he applied several drops on his palm then stroking Cullen’s eager errection. “Not just wanting you to have all the priviledge Amatus…” He said with a smirk and again they kissed, they almost forgot their hands as the kiss got deeper, more passionate, more affectionate.

Air became a necessity and Cullen broke the kiss. He rested his forehead on Dorian’s with a soft panting. “I need you Dorian…” Dorian was on a lack of oxygen himself and smiled warmly “By all means my Commander, have me then.”  
They shifted a little and he applied the last remains of the oil from his hand on his entrance to, before allowing Cullen’s tip to tease it. They were both panting in anticipation and then both moaned right next to the other’s ears as Cullen finally entered. He remained inside, allowing the mage to adjust a little before again their kissed and then his hips finally starting to move.

Dorian was so incredibly warm, his eyes so gorgeous and to fall in love with all over again. Cullen never felt so certain about anything in this life than to give this man all he could offer, honestly hoping it would be enough. “I love you Dorian…” He then said with a pant and started his thrusts.  
Dorian groaned and bit on his bottom lip, bathing in the commander’s affection a little longer before responding. “You spoil me, Amatus.” - “Not enough” was the blond’s quick respond as they made love to each other in a slow sensual way - no haste or urgency, dispite their needs burning inside. Dorian loved every moment of it, never had he been with a man that carried so much love in his heart and was actually willing to give it to him. All his life he had been confronted with intolerance, with false expectations, lies, hate - not only for liking men - in Ferelden it was because of his Tevinter roots. But coming here had been the best thing he could have done. Escaping home never felt this right than experiencing what life could also be like. And he saw that life in Cullen, in all he was doing to him, in how he was making him feel - loved and accepted.  
As their highs approached, it was Cullen who started to stroke Dorian with a free hand, the other still clasped with Dorian’s.  
Dorian came first under a curse, bliss running down his spine, muscles tensing as he shot into Cullen’s hand. The tension from Dorian’s body was Cullen’s undoing when he became so tight around him. Cullen then collapsed in a panting, his cheek resting on Dorian’s shoulder who now played with one hand in those golden curls. He then moved his head to kiss Cullen’s forehead. “I love you too, Amatus.”

The commander smiled and looked up to meet Dorian’s lips.

Life was perfect.


End file.
